


Breakin' Out the Dance Mewves

by Munchiek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Break Dance AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchiek/pseuds/Munchiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Classical dance is full of long hours, hard practice, and well-honed precision. It takes effort, and dedication to be the best one can be. It also takes a deep love of the art… though Adrien was beginning to get tired of the strain and strictness that comes along with that territory.</p>
<p>Dance is his passion, but he honestly desires a different type of thrill.</p>
<p>Thus, <i>Chat Noir</i> is born.</p>
<p>Inspired by the Break Dance AU created by starrycove on tumblr and the various headcanons and ect. that's overtaken the fandom by storm with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakin' Out the Dance Mewves

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this break dance au going around and thought 'I wanna write this'. So, I decided to try a oneshot and see how it goes. 
> 
> If you guys end up enjoying it, let me know in the comments and I'll try to continue it whenever possible!! 
> 
> (College Girl here, so my time is scattered more often than not, but I /do/ have a week vacation coming up soon so who knows)
> 
> This is my first time writing these characters outside adrien/chat noir and my first het fanfiction ever so... please forgive me if it seems weird at all!! This is also unbeta'd so grammer errors may happen, though I believe I'm pretty decent at correcting my mistakes. 
> 
> But anyway, without farther ado--  
> Enjoy.

Adrien shifted his bag on his back and fixed the ball cap set atop his carefully messy hair, one glance around his room and he took a slow breath while determination and confidence to succeed had him straighten his shoulders as a faint grin stretched across his lips.

 

It’s late enough that most of the help have gone home and any residents remaining within the large and lonely mansion were already sleeping or at the very least getting ready for bed.

 

It’s time to _shine_.

 

As stealthy as possible, the blond teen moved out his door and into the hall. He held a careful grace in his steps, keeping them light and thanking his ballet training for giving him the skills and silence he needed in order to escape to his only freedom each night.

 

A determined path across dark floors he’d long since memorized over the years he’d lived in the mansion before he hit the staircase. He paused again, glancing around to be sure he was still alone and unseen only to move on once he was certain he was clear.

 

All that lay in his way next was the foyer and the large doors, only he took a sharp right and ducked into the kitchens. It was then that he made his way to the service entrance, slipping out the doors with as little movement as possible and breaking into the streets- finally free for the night.

 

Adrien quickly made his way to the club he found a few weeks prior, not too far from his home that walking was much trouble but far enough to avoid suspicion or any links between his alias and real identity. The closer he got to the club, the lighter his steps got and the blond could already feel a pressuring weight lifting from his chest as well. He was breathing easier, more comfortably and didn’t feel like he was suffocating quiet as much either. Naturally, almost like a magical switch deep inside him had flipped on, the blond let a cocky smirk lift his lips as his gaze glittered with suppressed excitement and he was soon stepping through the back doors and heading to the changing rooms beyond.

 

That was something he liked about this club in particular, along with its close location.

 

They allowed dancers to create a persona of sorts if they wanted to, remaining completely unknown as to who they really were outside the doors.

 

It’s… **_freeing_**.

 

* * *

 

 

Not long after Adrien passed through the door at the back, _Chat Noir_ entered the club from the side rooms and let off a long and languid stretch. He raised his bare arms high above his head, cat ear hood nestled safely atop artfully messy hair while his green gaze peered passed a mask of black face paint as he scooped out his surroundings.

 

Idly, the feline-themed break dancer mused if he’d see his partner and lady among those milling about before the competitions of the night began... his gaze drifting around lazily till it lit upon the very person he was looking for.

 

A wider grin then broke out across the male’s lips before he quickly made his way over to her, stepping right up beside her with their shoulders brushing lightly as he greeted her.

 

“Hello, My Lady. How are you on this _paw_ fully fine _feline_ night?”

 

Chat grinned cheekily as the other teen turned to him with a faintly displeased look and a roll of her eyes.

 

“I was **feeling** fine, till you showed up with those _terrible_ puns of yours anyway.”

 

Ladybug returned, though the small smile playing at her lips already betrayed her true feelings on the fact… to which Chat was fairly smug about. A shake of her head and the female continued her words.

 

“Anyway. How are you, _Chaton_? I hope you’re up for a long night, we’ve got a lot of competition tonight.”

 

At the comment, Chat then took a glance around the club again. His gaze lighting around each person and picking out the competitors with each brief glance. He could see what she meant by the competition amount but none of them even looked close to being able to hold a candle to himself and his lady once they got started and said as much to her once his observation was done.

 

“Certainly, My Lady. But I’ll be honest and say I doubt any of them can hold their own against _us_. We’re the best team, you and I.”

 

He then gently nudged his shoulder against hers, smiling at her all the while. He was taller than her sure, but honestly Ladybug was one of the most impressive dancers he’d ever had the pleasure of meeting here. Even compared to some of the professionals and dedicated people he worked and danced with in his day to day life.

 

She blew them **completely** out of the water. Even if the dance styles were different he was still firm in the belief she rose above every single one of them. He’s amazed he’d ever had a chance to even become her partner.

 

The sudden snap of fingers in front of Chat’s face was unexpected but was fairly effective in tugging him free of the partial daze he’d managed to get himself stuck into after his thoughts had trailed too deeply while thinking of Ladybug and her dancing.

 

His gaze then flicked up to see the mildly annoyed look on the female’s face before she gently turned his head back to the space in the middle of the club and the clear signs that the competition was soon beginning.

 

He gave a sheepish smile soon after that and reigned his wandering mind in, stance and air becoming focused and no longer distracted, getting ready to enter his ‘battle mode’ for the evening.

 

A roll of his shoulders and the blond straightened his posture, raising to his full height as opposed to the casual slouch he’d been standing in before.

 

He was ready to **go**.

 

* * *

 

 

The competition was a long one, as Ladybug had predicted.

 

The more dances they had, the less clothing Chat had remaining by the end. In fact, they both had been dancing so long, they were down to the barest minimum allowed within the club after being under the lights so long. Chat himself had stripped himself free of most of his upper layers and was just in his sleeveless undershirt, bell, gloves, and pants with his shoes.

 

It was the last match, the finals of the competition and while both tired… Chat Noir and Ladybug were still ready to go.

 

Chat knew he’d probably crash the minute he landed in his bed after this, but he was enjoying this last dance of the night while he could and soon enough it was over. They had won, as everyone expected but it was definitely a close match.

 

After he’d rehydrated, the blond tried to find Ladybug to bid her a goodbye and a nice night’s sleep but… she’d already left. He was disappointed, but it was almost a usual occurrence by now… so at least he was used to it.

 

Sighing, Chat made his way back to the locker in the side rooms that held his regular clothes. He’d washed his face, cleaned off, got back in the clothes he’d come in, and he was Adrien once again.

 

He was certainly exhausted but it was the good type that allowed one to sleep deeply enough to receive his full rest and once he’d safely made his way back home, inside, and into his room… the teen promptly passed out on his bed straight till morning.

 

* * *

 

 

The alarm he’d set lately to allow himself not to oversleep without the assistance of Nathalie was probably one of the most irritating things to wake up to. Which is why he set it with that, of course.

 

Groggily, Adrien pulled himself from his bed and rubbed at his eyes with a loud yawn before glancing around his room blearily and blinking himself awake. Once he could see, the blond then moved to rub behind the ears of a black lump that was fast asleep on his other pillow and shifted to get dressed and get ready to head to breakfast before leaving to his classes for the rest of the day.

 

 

Upon his approach of the school, the blond paused to check a message he’d just received on his currently buzzing phone. A smile at the screen before the teen shook his head fondly, grinning a bit at the message from his best friend and completely not paying attention to anything in front of him as he move to step forward--

 

\-- Only to be crashed into by a small and frantically apologizing girl.

 

Adrien blinked, holding up his hands after pocketing his phone and putting on what he hoped to be a calming smile.

 

“Hey, no. It’s okay, don’t worry about it! I was the one looking at my phone rather than where I was going. It’s my fault, honestly.”

 

“R-really? But you-- I-- I w-was the one not going where I was watching-- I mean-!! W-watching where I was going…?  I- um-!! I-if I was I could have ducked out of your way o-or-”

 

Adrien smiled a little more, hands still held up in an attempt to calm the flustered girl, shaking his head as well.

 

“I mean it. Its fine really, don’t worry. I’ll live.”

 

“I-- O-okay.”

 

He could see the girl still wanted to protest but was glad that she at least accepted he’d already forgiven it. He then reached out a hand, offering it to her.

 

“I’m Adrien. Nice to meet you.”

 

“M-marinette. And I know-!! I-- Um… well, I y-you’re well known I mean-- er… uh. Never- Nevermind. N-nice to meet you too… I-- Yeah. S-sorry!”

 

She squeaked and Adrien was oddly endeared by the nose, a chuckle raising from his lips as he shook his head once more.

 

“Its fine, Marinette. Nice to meet you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, theres that little thing. 
> 
> I've got a vague idea on how to go about this if I do end up doing more chapters, hopefully nothing was too ooc! 
> 
> But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this regardless on if you actually wanna see more from me or not. 
> 
> XD
> 
> \- Muni, out.


End file.
